


Falling Up

by NeverComingHome



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 4.14</p><p>Jane is straight and stubborn and Maura is asexual and  pretentious, but they figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Up

After the third autopsy of a child under the age of ten Maura craved something stronger than wine which was how she ended up on Jane's bed. It creaked, which hers never did, and the patterns on the ceiling weren't intentional splashes of color, but mishapen stains that had been steadily accumulating over the years. The darkness was broken only by the street lamps flickering behind the shades, but Maura could still differentiate the stains from the spots that came with blinking too much.

Jane was more focused on getting them out of their work clothes, barely listening when Maura asked if her apathy had set in yet. They both knew that in their line of work it was either pretend to shut it off or allow the cases to become only apart of the job.

"Not now not ever. Why, you looking forward to it?"

"A little."

"We're going to get this asshole and it's going to be because we cared enough to triple check our work instead of paying someone to rub us with hot rocks in the middle of the day and call it a massage. Get out of my spot."

"You have a way with words detective."

Jane laid on her stomach next to Maura. "Damn straight, now turn your head your breath smells like my grandpa after hunting."

"Insulting and worrisome."

Jane mumbled a reply that was lost in a yawn. Maura smiled and ignored Jane's instructions too watch her drift to sleep, it was becoming a habit inasmuch falling asleep next to Jane Rizzoli was becoming a habit.

 

~*~

Jane didn't understand why none of the merchandise had price tags so Maura explained that Raven issued invites to its buyers to be filled out, the customers returned one on their visit to an attendant who created a selection per the criteria, and gave them another invite upon leaving. It made the shopping experience easier.

"Because picking out a top is so difficult."

"You have three of the same shirts, evidence would suggest that for some of us it is."

"I know you're not talking about the three jerseys from three different superbowl winning teams signed by the guys who made the winning touchdown at aforementioned superbowl games."

"I sense you're trying to school me on sports, but you're only illustrating my point to Hida and Teredo." She pointed to the attendants who quieted when they noticed Jane watching them. Maura looked through the collection provided while Jane talked to the pair and made them pull up something on their computer. When she returned to Maura it was with a smirk and list of prices by brand name.

"Have fun?"

"Had a little chat with my new friends Hannah and Timothy about books, covers, and detectives who can lip read."

Regardless of her information and new pals Jane still ended up spending more than she wanted to on outfits that would haunt the back of her closet. She jumped at the chance too sport one to Tommy's post engagement party party at the Dirty Robber, explaining her surprise when Maura showed up in jeans and a Jersey.

"Wow, you look stunning," she dead-panned.

"Books. And. Covers. I may not be the salt of the earth, but I know how to man up and cheer with the best of them."

Jane examined the badger on Maura's sleeve.

"Quidditch isn't a real sport."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," she muttered then walked off to congratulate Tommy.

 

~*~

One of Tommy's friends was explaining the greatness of paintball and perogie Tuesdays when they got a call about an eight year old found lifeless on a park bench just like the others.

The next morning Jane told Casey that as soon as she found the killer she'd quit the force and marry him. She did it from Maura's office, staring at a picture of herself on the edge of a cliff with Maura's finger in the frame looking as if it were tipping her over. She smiled at just as Casey asked what would happen if a worse murder happened after the case was closed. She might never find the killer after all and how long would she make Casey wait before deciding she'd be with him after she closed the next case or the one after that before admitting her heart wasn't in it.

"Don't tell me how I feel before I feel it, I'm not using these murders to hide cold feet."

"I would never suggest that, but it shouldn't be this difficult. Don't make me the bad guy for saying it first."

"Life is difficult, you don't throw people away because life is difficult."

"Nobody is throwing anyone away, we're asking too much of ourselves."

"I'm not asking you to do anything, but wait."

"And there's a reason I never asked you to do the same."

They went on like that until all the words were out and she was staring at the photo while all the ones she forgot to say made her head ache. Maura came in with a file, but set it down and told Jane that she had tickets to the opera and if Jane found one good lead she had to take her to it, if she didn't then Jane could pick their activities for the rest of the month.

"Way to make me cheer for the bad guys."

Maura hugged Janet as if layering her in an invisible armor that rebelled intrusive thoughts and emotions then sent her upstairs. By the time Jane made it to get desk there was a muffin and a note with 'stay strong baby girl' written in Frankie's handwriting. She told him to tell Maura that if her technicians were as quick with the lab work as their boss was with getting a hold of the Rizzolis Jane would've closed enough cases to retire years ago.

"Fifty bucks says she misses the joke and I wind up with an earful of nothing."

"Hundred says she gets the joke, you still get an earful and don't have the balls to cut her off."

"Easy money."

They shook on it.

 

~*~

Jane found the connection between the victims which allowed them to set up a perimeter and put eyes and ears on surrounding after school programs for kids whose parents worked late shifts. It wasn't a suspect, but it was a good lead so she put on one of her Raven outfits and prayed the opera, unlike its name, was in English. She turned up at Maura's to find Frankie on the couch with their mother. He stood up and dragged his wallet out as if paying up was a physically painful thing and Jane savored every minute.

"She's like if Google banged an encyclopedia. Have fun with that."

"Think if I focus really hard on Michael Bay it'll transform into something entertaining?"

It could've been worse. There were subtitles and Maura would lean in and explain what happened or give context, unable to see Jane's raised eyebrows, but anticipating her restlessness. Jane tried to enjoy it, but mostly liked it when Maura translated in complete disregard for the people around them. She told her so while driving her home.

"What was your favorite part if any?"

"Don't laugh, but the beginning with all that 'I'm within you so if you if ever want to know how I am just look inside yourself' jazz? It was nice." She glanced away from the road to see that Maura was turned sideways with a two glasses of wine smile on her face despite the fact they hadn't drank. "Okay, fine, you can laugh."

Maura placed a hand over her heart. "That was my favorite as well."

"Shut up, I told you I-"

"Seriously. From Plato's discourse on destined love to the series of psychological and biological idiosyncrasies bringing together strangers I've always loved the idea of two people who are absolute opposites except in their understanding and acceptance of each other."

"You saying you love me?" 

"Very much, Jane Rizzoli."

"Prove it." 

Jane fell asleep on Maura's couch less than ten minutes into GI Joe, but as Maura was drifting to sleep she mumbled, "Love you too." 

~*~  
Two days later while Maura was finding her center and Jane was listening to Sports Center someone deposited the body of a cops son on a park bench with a photo of Vince's niece. 

On the back of the photo was the name of everyone investigating the murders with Jane's name circled. They sent Vince's family out of town and Tommy didn't argue when Jane told him to pack a bag. 

Jane refused to let Maura stay over, reminding her that the last time she'd gotten involved with a serial killer who had it in for Jane they'd both ended up in danger and it was a needless risk. When Maura continued to argue the point with the chief looking on Jane pulled rank and threatened to get her suspended for impeding an investigation and in the meantime she was barred from sitting in on interrogations, stake outs and all the other privileges she'd taken for granted. 

"I need you to stop being my friend and start doing your job Dr. Isles. From here on out you report to Detective Frost."

~*~  
They catch him thanks to evidence that would stand up in court, but with shots fired it was Jane who was saddled with the paperwork. When the bull pit was empty but for her she stole one of Vince's stress balls and tried to hit the ceiling with it. When Maura walked in it had been ten days since Jane had left her standing in the very spot she currently stood. 

"I hate your apartment, move in with me."  
"Come again."

Maura sat on the edge of her desk. "I can't stop caring about you, none of our relationships have been able to compare to our friendship, and our work lives run parallel so we won't feel suffocated. I don't see why your heterosexuality and my asexuality has to keep us from being perfect together." The stress ball dropped and rolled under the desk. "I brought pamphlets." She began to lift her purse, but Jane waved her off. 

"Maura I love you too," she sighed with a pained expression, "but I really love my apartment. I had to grow up in a house with ma and Tommy Rizzoli in a house with no locks. My lease is as sacred as a marriage certificate." 

Maura nodded with a smile and pointed out that if Angela took Jane's place then it would mean only seeing her at work on top of her brothers not having their mother as an excuse to drop by unannounced. 

"Also I have a padlock and video security system." 

"Keep talking."

"Angela loves my cooking so her complaints about your eating habits will significantly decrease." 

"Show me the pamphlets."

Maura kissed her cheek and pulled up a chair.


End file.
